5-12 Bitva čtyř armád
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019; série Cesty do parku a zase zpátky, část I) V moderních časech vezme hobit Bilbo své synovce do parku, kde se strhne sněhová bitva. A jednou z jejich obětí je i kolemjdoucí trpaslík.


_Bitva čtyř armád_

_Fandom: Hobbit_

_Tagy: modern AU; still not humans; writer Bilbo; businessman Thorin; snow ball fight; OOC Thorin (probably because of conclusion); was supposed to go different but Thorin started fight with kids; because Thorin is fan of Bilbo's books; and he knows them the best of course _

* * *

Bilbo zbožňuje svého synovce, a i když by byl mnohem raději, kdyby chlapcovi rodiče žili, je rád, že Frodo vyrůstá u něj. Jeho domov je mnohem veselejší a – šťastnější, když ho má s kým sdílet. A není to jen Frodo, kdo plní jeho noru smíchem, ale i jeho přátelé, sousedovic Sam a jeho bratranci (přes pár kolen) Pipin a Smíšek.

Rodiče ostatních chlapců si sice občas dělali starosti, protože přeci jen, Bilbo je starý mládenec, co vychovává velice tichého a samostatného chlapce, zatímco Smíšek a Pipin jsou všechno jenom ne tišší. Zvláště když jsou po kupě. Ale Bilbo nad jejich starostmi vždy jen mávl rukou. Je vždy rád, když ho ti tři navštíví. Je rád, když s nimi může chodit na „výpravy" do parků, nebo když má dalšího posluchače pro své pohádky. Bilbo si užívá svou roli oblíbeného strýčka a ochotně kdykoliv hlídá všechny čtyři chlapce.

\- - o - -

Je víkend, venku, kde není takový provoz, leží vrstvy sněhu a neexistuje šance, že by se dospělákům podařilo doma udržet své ratolesti, když na nebi svítí sluníčko a láká je ven. Bilbo se ani nepokoušel. Měl předem naplánovanou výpravu do parku. Jeho editor by byl radši, kdyby měl naplánovaný den psaní, ale co se dá dělat? Knížka musí počkat.

Se čtyřmi chlapci navlečenými do několika vrstev oblečení, z nichž většinu jim musel vnutit, se Bibo vydal do parku pokrytého vrstvou sněhu. Teda alespoň tam, kde rostla tráva. Chodníky byly pokryté spíše ledem než sněhem.

Okamžitě se kluci rozběhli do nejhlubších závějí a chvíli to vypadalo, že budou stavět sněhuláka. Ovšem pak Pipin prohlásil, že jedna sněhem ohnutá túje vypadá jako číhající černokněžník.

Okamžitě Frodo rozhodl, že to musí být Morgoth z Bilbových příběhů, a chlapci se toho hned chytli. Smíšek prohlásil, že není třeba mít obavy, protože oni jsou armáda elfů a Morgotha určitě porazí. S tím všichni souhlasili, až na Sama, který by radši zůstal hobitem. Po rychlé válečné poradě se armády elfů alias Pipin a Smíšek, a armády hobitů alias Frodo a Sam, vydali na zlého černokněžníka Morgotha.

Házeli po ohnutém stromu celou smršť sněhových koulí, až se Bilbo divil, jak rychle je dokážou uplácávat.

Ovšem pak jedna zbloudilá koule trefila větev přímo nad Pipinem a zasypala malého hromadou sněhu. Bilbo nemá tušení, kdo přesně onu kouli hodil. Ovšem elfí armáda se rozhodla, že byli zrazeni, a z bitvy všichni proti Morgothovi vznikl boj elfů proti hobitům.

Sněhové koule lítaly doslova všude a i Bilbo si musel dávat bacha, aby se nestal náhodnou obětí.

Bilbo si dával pozor, protože věděl a viděl, co se tady děje. Ale ne všichni na tom byli stejně. Například jeden trpaslík v dlouhém plášti a s vážnou tváří, který šel parkem a zrovna pěšinou kolem bitevního pole.

Sněhová koule ho trefila přímo do hlavy. A na namrzlém chodníku způsobila jeho pád.

To rychle ukončilo bitvu. A vyděsilo pět hobitů.

Bilbo se okamžitě rozběhl za padlým, chlapce v patách.

„Pro Yawaniny kořeny, jste v pořádku?" vyhrkne Bilbo, sotva padne na kolena vedle neznámého.

„Co?" hlesne ten.

„Omlouvám se," povídá Bilbo skoro plačky, zatímco nejistě sleduje trpaslíka. Za jiné situace by byl asi velice rád, že si s ním může promluvit, protože Bilbo není slepý, ale tohle není ideální verze seznamování.

„Chlapci se koulovali a omylem trefili vás."

„Oh. Dobrá rána," usoudí trpaslík pomalu. Bilbovi tím jen dokazuje, že se do hlavy praštil pořádně.

„Mělo to trefit hobity, protože zradili elfy Morgothovi, ne vás," hlesne Smíšek nešťastně. Tímto se našel pachatel.

„Hobiti nepracovali pro Morgotha," zamračí se trpaslík, čímž Bilba více než překvapí. On zná jeho knížky pro děti?

Zatímco se chlapci hádají, kdo a jestli koho zradil, Bilbo pomáhá trpaslíkovi do sedu.

„Měl byste jít k doktorovi. Praštili vás do hlavy a ještě jste spadl. Rány do hlavy jsou vždycky riskantní," strachuje se Bilbo, ruce napřažené kolem muže, který vstává, aby ho mohl zachytit v případě, že se zase odporoučí k zemi. Ne, že by měl Bilbo nějakou šanci, že by úspěšně udržel vzpříma někoho, kdo je o hlavu vyšší a dvakrát tak těžší.

„Jsem v pořádku," chlácholí ho trpaslík.

„Ale spadl jste a-"

„Klid, pane – ehm."

„Jmenuji se Bilbo, ale o to nejde. Co když máte otřes mozku a-"

„Rád vás poznávám, Bilbo. Já jsem Thorin a slibuju, že jsem úplně v pořádku."

„Thorin?" vyhrkne Pipin nadšeně. „Jako Thorin Pavéza?!"

„Naneštěstí ne, jen Thorin Durin," usměje se trpaslík na chlapce.

„Elfové porazili Thorina Pavézu!" vyhrkne Smíšek.

„Elfové nemají šanci proti Pavézovi ani proti jiným trpaslíkům," hádá se Thorin.

Bilbo jen stojí a zírá, protože vážně. Tady se dospělý, jak businessman oblečený trpaslík hádá s hobiťaty o tom, která z jeho pohádkových postav je nejlepší bojovník.

„Glorfindel je nejlepší bojovník a je to elf, takže elfové jsou nejlepší! A my jsme byli elfí armáda a porazili jsme vás, takže elfové jsou nejlepší!" hádá se Smíšek.

„My jsme nejlepší!" přidá se Pipin.

„Nejseš náhodou hobit?" ukáže si na něj Thorin prstem.

„Tihle dva jsou hobití armáda a tihle dva jsou elfí armáda," informuje ho Bilbo.

„Mám doma synovce, co jsou trpasličí armáda a ti vám to natřou," machruje trpaslík.

„Nenatřou!" vloží se do hádky Sam. On i Frodo se postavili po bok svých kamarádů, aby je podpořili.

„Zítra tady buďte a uvidíme."

„Platí!" souhlasí děti.

„Vážně," začne Bilbo, než se sám zarazí. A začne znovu.

„Vážně jste se teď s malýma děckama vsadil o to, která pohádková armáda je nejlepší?"

„O nic jsem se nevsadil," prohodí trpaslík s klidem. „Každý ví, že jsou trpaslíci nejlepší bojovníci, tohle jim to jen dokáže."

„V knížkách je nejlepší bojovník Glorfindel," hádá se Pipin.

„V knížkách je nejlepší bojovník Thorin Pavéza," neustupuje trpaslík.

„V knížkách není ani slovo o tom, kdo je nejlepší bojovník!" skočí jim Bilbo do řeči.

„Nemusí být řečeno, aby se vědělo," pokrčí Thorin s klidem rameny. „Zítra se to potvrdí."

S tím trpaslík odkráčí.

„Zítra sem zas příjdeme, že ano?" zatahá Frodo Bilba za rukáv.

„Nenecháme je jen tak vyhrát, že ne?" strachuje se Smíšek.

„Zítra sem příjdeme a uvidíme, jestli sem tenhle Thorin a jeho synovci doopravdy příjdou," rozhodne Bilbo, i když nezní moc nadšeně.

Ten chlápek bvl vážně dost podivný. Hádat se s dětmi o pohádkových postavách. Vážně.

* * *

_Pozn. autora: ony čtyři armády jsou Morgothova (=strom) + elfí (=Smíšek a Pipin) + hobití (Frodo a Sam) + trpasličí (=kolemjdoucí Thorin)_

_Pozn. autora 2: původním plánem bylo, že po pádu Bilbo odveze Thorina na pohotovost, kde s ním zůstane a pár lidí si je splete s romantickým párem, tak nakonec jeden pozve druhého na kafe, ale Thorin, který se tváří, že musí číst synovcům pohádky z donucení, ale doopravdy Bilbovi pohádky zbožňuje, se začal hádat s děckama, že je jeho oblíbená postava nej nej, a pak už se to vezlo. ...teoreticky to má mít pokračování z pohledů trpaslíků, ale není napsané, takže, ehm... takže nic.  
_


End file.
